An Innocent Question
by iolaaa
Summary: ONE/SHOT: Jaina, Jacen and Anakin ask their parents a startling awkward question over breakfast. And Leia leaves Han to explain while she laughs in the corner.


**A/N Basically I thought of a cute little one shot to do with the Solo kids, I came up with this by getting inspiration from cute little stories about the family and had to write a funny moment between them.**

* * *

The Coruscant apartment stayed in silence, until the clock struck 10AM. Their usual morning routine was apart of their daily lives, sticky hand prints, giggling, arguing, screaming. Their kids did it all. Leia sighed, turning to Han, "Ready?"

Han nodded running a hand over his head, "Jeez, these kids are wearing me out."

"You and me both Solo."

Just then a group of giggles, erupted the place, and the two heard tiny patter of feet, entering their room, standing over at Han's side, grabbing his pants from the other night.

"Oh Gods," Han groaned, getting up from his bed.

"Told you, you should've put them in the washer." Leia said, heading to the fresher.

Han rolled his eyes, hating the fact that his wife was always right. About everything. He let out a desperated breath, and headed towards the hall.

"Jacen, Anakin and Jaina give me back my pants!" Han called after the three menacing trio, who were giggling, chasing one another round about their apartment.

"You can't get us!" Jacen said in a sing song tone.

"Oh yes I will." Han muttered, eventually reaching them, grabbing his pants back and chucking them down onto the floor, tickling them.

"Daddy stop!" Jaina exclaimed through giggles.

After another five minutes of getting the children to get dressed and washed up, they came into the kitchen sitting down on stools, concentrating on Han and Leia who were lingering around.

"Mommy, Daddy, why were you guys sick last night?" Anakin asked innocently, biting into his banana.

"Sick?" Leia inquired, sitting down next to them, Han alongside of them.

"We weren't sick." Han said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well," Jaina then said, "How come you were both moaning _real _loud."

Han suddenly choked on his unswallowed coffee, exchanging a look with Leia through his hazel eyes.

Leia couldn't help but giggle and glance down. "Han why don't you tell them."

The triplets looked up at Han, confused.

"Well," Han began, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You see when two people love eachother they um need to spend time together."

"But we always spend time together," Anakin replied.

"Yeah," Han's voice stuttered, "But sometimes at night when mommy's and daddy's need more private time together."

"Like a hug?" Jaina piped.

"Well um," Han started to go red, "It's more like a special type of hug."

"Can I have a special type of hug when I get a boyfriend Daddy?" Jaina asked.

"Absolutely not." Han automatically snapped, "There is no way in hell-"

"What Daddy means is," Leia cut in. "Is that when you are _married_ couples need to spend some time together to show they love eachother."

The triplets paused, still concentrated looks plastered on their face.

"Well what do you do to show that?" Jacen asked.

Leia chuckled, nudging Han who was quite shocked to say the least.

"Special bouncing ontop of eachother." Han said without thinking. Leia stared at him, mouth wide open.

The triplets still unconvinced, "Like playing horsie?"Anakin asked.

"Yep." Han told him, "But you're too young to know more. Maybe one day you'll get taught and educated about it..."

"I always hear the bed shaking, and mommy screaming your name Daddy, sometimes, in the morning we hear it too. And one time Uncle Luke said he heard and felt what Mommy was thinking at this bar once, when we got babysat. And he said that they did a special hug right over there," Anakin said, pointing at the orange sofa.

"Yeah and we found this blue plastic thing," Jaina told them, holding up a condom, examining it through the wrapping. "It fell out off your pocket Daddy. Is it like a dice?"

"No but it's apart of the rules," Han muttered under his breath. Leia kicked his foot, trying to control herself from laughing.

"Right, I think that's enough now, off to school you guys." Leia announced, getting up.

Once they were heading to the door, Leia got up, wrapping her arms around Han's waist. "So do you think we could play Horsie tonight General?"

"Oh we'll be doing much more than just that." He agreed, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"We may need to soundproof, everything though."

Leia laughed, rubbing his arm, "Nah, just do it in the fresher if we don't make it to the bedroom."


End file.
